Because Of You
by Prissycatice
Summary: Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai. tapi apa yang terjadi ketika mereka harus merubah segalanya? MinKyu/ChangKyu, KyuBum


.

.

Title: Because of you

Author: Cndy Prissycatice [Prissycatice]

.

.

.

_Warning : yaoi couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan KiMinKyu couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"_jadi begitu ? apa menurutmu alasan yang terucap dari bibirmu dapat kuterima begitu saja ?"_

Pertanyaan dari kekasihku, changmin, membuatku menjadi merasa serba salah. Bisa kulihat mata changmin mulai sayu, ia menatapku lemah. Aku yang tidak kuasa membalas tatapan matanya hanya bisa memalingkan mataku kearah lain. Tapi tetap saja, sudut mataku masih dapat menangkapnya, menangkap bayangan changmin, seseorang yang amat sangat kucintai.

Aku menelan ludahku perlahan, kututup kedua mataku sejenak dan kuatur nafasku baik-baik. Rasanya air mataku sudah mendesak ingin keluar, namun aku berusaha menahannya, tidak ingin changmin sampai melihatnya.

Saat kurasa aku sudah cukup tenang, aku kembali menatap changmin, astaga, tatapan matanya masih sama, tatapan mata sendu yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa. "itu benar, aku sudah mempunyai tunangan. Jadi, kau harus bisa menerimanya. Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi changmin. maafkan aku" kutahan nafasku saat mengatakannya.

Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan hal ini, sungguh..

Bibirku terasa kelu saat kata-kata itu terucap tanpa kuinginkan. Lidahku rasanya pahit, tidak pernah kubayangkan bahwa aku yang harus mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan itu. aku sangat mencintaimu changmin, tapi, kau tidak boleh tahu, kau harus percaya bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintaimu.

"jadi kau benar-benar ingin putus denganku hanya untuk tunanganmu itu ? semudah itukah rasa cintamu padaku menghilang ?" Tanya changmin lagi padaku. Oh tuhan.. kenapa ia terlalu banyak melontarkan pertanyaan kepadaku ?

"aku mencintainya changmin ! dia sangat baik dan ia sangat mencintaiku ! jadi kumohon, jangan temui aku lagi" pintaku berusaha terlihat senyata mungkin. Tahan kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh menangis sekarang, atau semuanya akan berantakan.

"jadi menurutmu aku tidak mencintaimu ? begitukah ? harus kutunjukkan apa lagi agar kau percaya ?" Tanya changmin lagi.

Aku tahu itu, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, begitu juga denganku. Tapi ini tidak boleh, takdir tidak mempersatukan kita changmin. aku sudah mempunyai tunangan sekarang, aku harus memulai kehidupanku.

"ya, aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku. Dan kau harus tahu, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku ini sebenarnya pria normal yang masih menyukai wanita, bukan laki-laki !" dustaku. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

Semua itu bohong.. aku tidak pernah mempedulikan masalah gender. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa melirik wanita layaknya seorang pria normal karena dirimu. Tapi Kumohon padamu tuhan, buat changmin percaya. Aku tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan darinya lagi seandainya ia masih belum yakin. Aku bisa menangis dihadapannya dan semua akan menjadi jelas bahwa aku sebenarnya sangat mencintainya.

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. "begitu ?" tanyanya tidak jelas, ia menatapku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pilu dibibirnya "kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Kuharap kau bahagia, andai kau membutuhkan bantuanku, datang saja. Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun yang dapat kulakukan untuk membantumu. Salam untuk tunanganmu ya" setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang terasa menyilet nadiku, changmin mulai berjalan menjauh, Pergi dari hadapanku.

Dan setelah ia benar-benar tidak tertangkap oleh mataku, kakiku yang sedari tadi memang terasa lemas, tidak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhku. Aku berlutut. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya gemetar, air mataku mulai mengalir "maafkan aku changmin.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. sangat.. mencinta.. imu.. sangat.." aku menangis hebat saat itu.

P.O.V end

-######-

"oppa, kita mau kemana hari ini ?" Tanya seorang wanita sambil bergelayut dilengan kyuhyun. Gadis manis dengan postur tubuh yang cukup mungil, wajah yang imut dan kulit putih bagaikan tembus pandang itu terlihat sangat manja kepada kyuhyun.

"emm.." kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Fikirannya sedang tidak fokus.

"oppa ! kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih ?" gadis imut yang bergelayut dilengan kyuhyun menjadi sedikit kesal karena kyuhyun tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakannya. Pipinya digembungkan dan bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"ah, maaf. Kau bilang apa barusan kibum-sshi ?" Tanya kyuhyun memberikan senyuman simpul.

"ah, oppa tidak memperhatikan aku. Aku kesal" rajuk kibum memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya meskipun tidak gatal. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus bingung. kibum, tunangannya sangat manja dan mudah sekali merajuk. Sebenarnya kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mencintainya, ia ditunangkan secara sepihak oleh orangtuanya. Kyuhyun tentu sangat mencintai changmin, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak pertunangannya dengan kibum.

"aku minta maaf. Jangan marah ya, nanti jadi tidak cantik loh" bujuk kyuhyun lalu mencubit pipi kibum.

"kalau oppa terus mencubitku seperti itu, tentu aku jadi tidak cantik nantinya" kesal kibum mengelus-elus pipinya yang tadi dicubit kyuhyun

"kau manis kok, imut dan lucu. Nah, tunanganku yang manis ini mau kemana sekarang ?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya "aku mau makan ice cream oppa ! ice cream strawberry !" senang kibum menarik-narik lengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum masam melihat tingkah laku kibum.

-#####-

_**kyuhyun's bed room**_

kyuhyun terus saja memandangi foto yang tengah dipegangnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Terlihat jelas didalam bingkai kecil itu terdapat kyuhyun dan changmin yang sedang tertawa. Foto kenangannya bersama changmin, orang yang sekarang tidak pernah lagi bisa kyuhyun lihat, atau lebih tepatnya kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya.

"changmin.. ah, tidak. Minnie.. aku merindukanmu. Sungguh.. aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau sekarang ada dimana ? baik-baik saja kan ? apa kau masih ingat padaku ? ah ! apa yang kufikirkan ! minnie tidak boleh mengingatku ! ia harus melupakanku !" kyuhyun berbicara sendiri pada foto dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun sering seperti itu. ia sering memandangi foto dirinya bersama changmin. kadang ia akan tersenyum saat melihatnya, tertawa saat membayangkan kenangan-kenangan mereka, dan tak kala pula ia akan menangis saat ia ingat bahwa dirinya dan changmin kini sudah tidak bisa bersatu lagi.

-#####-

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Sudah hampir 6 bulan aku tidak melihat sosok orang yang sangat kucintai. Minnie, aku merindukanmu..

Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa menerima pertunanganku dengan kibum-sshi disaat aku sangat mencintaimu, minnie ? kau tahu kenapa aku tidak kuasa menolaknya ?

Itu karena kibum-sshi telah menyelamatkan nyawaku minnie. Ia telah mendonorkan ginjalnya kepadaku disaat masa kritisku dulu, disaat kita baru beberapa bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kibum-sshi adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, ia tahu aku mengalami gagal ginjal, dan ia rela mendonorkan ginjalnya kepadaku. Kau tahu alasannya ? dia bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku..

Sudah lama aku tahu bahwa ia mencintaiku. Namun aku tidak mencintainya, aku mencintaimu minnie, hanya kau. Kau tahu mengapa aku tidak memberitahukan penyakitku padamu ? itu karena aku tidak ingin kau mendonorkan ginjalmu padaku. Aku ingin kau hidup sehat, tidak peduli bagaimana resiko yang harus kutanggung nanti.

Tapi aku adalah pria yang jahat minnie. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Dan kesempatan itu tidak kulewatkan lagi saat kibum-sshi menawarkanku untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya. Aku memang jahat, aku bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan kibum-sshi setelah ia mendonorkan ginjalnya kepadaku nanti. Yang ada di otakku saat itu hanyalah fikiran licik, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku masih ingin melihatmu. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak memperdulikan hal lain selain dirimu.

Tapi ternyata tiba saatnya semua ini terjadi. Orangtuaku merasa berhutang budi yang amat sangat kepada kibum-sshi, dan tanpa fikir panjang lagi, ia menjodohkanku dengannya. Kibum-sshi yang memang mencintaiku, tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi bagaimana denganku ? aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya ! kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menggerutu kesal dengan keputusan orangtuaku ? aku tidak mencintainya !

Dengan berjalannya waktu, dirimu mengajarkanku hal yang benar minnie, kau yang membuatku peduli padanya, pada kibum.. kau yang selalu memberitahuku apa yang baik dan apa yang buruk. Ini semua salahmu ! kau membuatku mengingat semua hutang budiku padanya. Dan inilah konsekuensi yang harus kuterima saat aku mulai menyadarinya, aku harus kehilanganmu..

Kibum-sshi telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Ia juga mencintaiku. Betapa jahatnya aku jika tidak menganggap dirinya.. ya, betapa jahatnya aku..

Dan sejak saat itu, aku mulai mengambil keputusan, keputusan yang benar dan pasti akan selalu kusesali.. yaitu meninggalkanmu dan beralih kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak kucintai, kibum..

-#####-

"apa ? kibum-sshi mengalami kecelakaan ? dimana sekarang ? baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang !" tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat telepon dari sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Kibum kecelakaan !

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi aku langsung menuju rumah sakit. Walau tidak sedikitpun aku mencintainya, tapi kibum adalah tunanganku, aku bertanggung jawab atasnya.

_**-Hospital-**_

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan, kulihat kibum terbaring lemas diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya memar dan penuh bekas luka. "bagaimana keadaannya dokter ? apa kibum-sshi baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku pada dokter yang berada di samping ranjang.

Dokter itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat "sebenarnya tubuhnya tidak apa-apa, tetapi ada suatu masalah yang sangat serius" ucap sang dokter.

"apa itu dokter ?" Tanyaku cemas. Kibum adalah sahabatku, dialah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"kedua matanya tertusuk pecahan kaca. Kemungkinan besar matanya tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk melihat lagi"

-#####-

"aku tidak mau ! lebih baik aku mati daripada aku tidak bisa melihat seperti ini !" kibum terus saja berteriak. Sudah hampir 4 hari ia seperti ini. aku mengerti perasaannya. Mungkin aku juga akan seperti ini jika menjadi dirinya.

"kibum, kumohon. Apa kau tidak memikirkan diriku jika kau tidak ada ?" bujukku sambil menahan tangannya yang terus saja ia gunakan untuk membanting apapun yang bisa diraihnya

"aku tidak mau oppa.. aku tidak mau.." ucap kibum pilu disela-sela isak tangisnya. "percuma aku hidup seperti ini ! aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu ! kau juga pasti malu kan jika kau punya tunangan seperti aku ?" histeris kibum. Aku segera meraihnya kedalam pelukanku

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu kibum-sshi. Tenang saja, percayalah padaku"

P.O.V end

-#####-

_**3 days later..**_

"kyuhyun" changmin memanggil kyuhyun saat kyuhyun tengah berada disebuah taman tidak jauh dari rumah sakit dimana kibum dirawat. Kyuhyun memang sering kesana untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"mi.. ah, changmin ? kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tahu hutang budimu pada kibum. Aku tahu semuanya" ucap changmin sambil duduk disebelah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget mendengarnya "kau tahu dari mana ?" perasaan kyuhyun mulai kacau. Takut bahwa changmin tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu. apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar, kau memang harus membalas budimu" changmin tersenyum. "mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Maaf selama ini aku terus mangintaimu. Dan tenang saja, kau pasti akan hidup bahagia dengan kibum" kata changmin lalu pergi dari hadapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menangis saat changmin pergi. Ia terlalu mencintai changmin.

-#####-

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Tanpa kuduga, ada seseorang yang mendonorkan matanya kepada kibum. Dan operasinya dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Jadi saat aku ingin menjenguk kibum, ia sudah bisa melihat kembali.

Aku gembira melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya ia jadi cantik sekali. Mata barunya sangat indah. Aku senang menatapnya. Saat kutanya kepada dokter siapa orang yang telah bersedia mendonorkan matanya kepada kibum, dokter itu hanya memberikanku sebuah amplop sederhana. Aku bingung sekali, namun kuputuskan untuk membacanya ditaman dekat rumah sakit selesai aku menjenguk kibum. Kibum masih harus menjalani perawatan, jadi ia masih belum boleh pulang.

_**-Taman-**_

Aku membuka amplop surat itu. kubaca perlahan.

'Kyuhyun' apa dia mengenalku ?

'sekarang kibum sudah sehat dan bisa melihat lagi. Kuharap kau bahagia. Kibum benar-benar baik. Aku sangat berhutang budi kepadanya karena telah menyelamatkanmu. Didalam tubuhmu ada bagian dari dirinya. Kalian mungkin memang diktardirkan untuk bersama. Sekarang hiduplah dengan bahagia. Sayangnya kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi, karena saat kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah tidak berada lagi didunia ini. Aku mencintaimu. Chang.. min.. ?'

Air mataku langsung mengalir deras saat aku tahu siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan matanya pada kibum. Dia changmin ! orang yang sangat kucintai. Tidak mungkin ! bagaimana bisa ? ini mustahil !

P.O.V end

Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya langsung berlari tanpa arah. Fikirannya kacau. Ia terus berlari sambil menangis tanpa melihat sekitarnya dan..

_**TTTIIIIIIIINNNNN !**_

kyuhyun tertabrak mobil sehingga tubuhnya terpental. Tubuhnya kini penuh darah. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengerubungi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih hidup, ia masih bernafas walau tidak secara benar. Pandangan matanya buram. Samar-samar ia seperti melihat bayangan changmin walau matanya kini tertutup oleh warna merah darahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya keudara dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia tersenyum disela-sela nafasnya yang mulai habis. Kyuhyun tertawa "min.. nie.." kata-kata itu terucap lemah sebelum kyuhyun menutup matanya, untuk selamanya….

-The end-

Review please~


End file.
